B. F. Skinner
Burrhus Frederic Skinner (20 de Março de 1904 – 18 de Agosto de 1990) é mencionado no Vídeo de Orientação da Estação Cisne. Ele foi um psicologista americano e autor de diversos livros. Foi também um pioneiro na condução de experimentos de psicologia e um dos primeiros behavioristas, por essa teoria ele tentava explicar o comportamento (behavior em inglês) como uma função da imposição. Ele escreveu diversos trabalhos controvertidos onde ele propunha uma série de técnicas de mudança de comportamento psicológicas como forma de melhorar a sociedade e aumentar a felicidade humana. Filosofia O trabalho mais importante dele acerca da Filosofia, foi escrito em 1972, intitulado "Beyond Freedom and Dignity" (Além da Liberdade e Dignidade). Skinner sustenta dois argumentos no livro. O primeiro deles é que a única forma de mudar os humanos é mudando o ambiente em que vivem. A Iniciativa Dharma pode ser vista usando esse conceito quando fala sobre as conclusões a que chegaram com a Equação de Valenzetti, dizendo que, apenas mudando os componentes da mesma, evitariam a aniquilação da raça humana. O segundo argumento do livro é o de que a verdadeira liberdade e livre arbítrio não existe. Ao contrário, liberdade é um estado onde os humanos não sentem os controles que estão sendo exercidos sobre eles e sobre o seu comportamento. Ele sustenta que os problemas sociais (uso de drogas, jogo, protestos) de seus dias eram causados por uma falta de gerenciamento dos sistemas de controle da sociedade. Apesar do livro ser eminentemente filosófico, Skinner não se considerava um filósofo ou que seu trabalho o fosse. Eles considerava suas idéias ciência pura e seus escritos como ramo da psicologia. Comunidades Sociais Utópicas B. F. Skinner também descreveu o que seria o seu ponto de vista sobre uma sociedade utópica em uma novela datada de 1948, intitulada "Walden Two". Baseado nesse livro duas tentativas de formação dessas sociedades foram feitas em 1967 (Twin Oaks) e em 1973 (Los Horcones). As duas comunidades ainda persistem nos dias de hoje, mas Twin Oaks rejeitou partes do modelo descrito em "Walden Two". Câmara de Operação Condicionante ou Caixa de Skinner Enquanto estava em Harvard, Skinner inventou o que se costumou chamar de "Skinner Box" (Caixa de Skinner ou Câmara de Operação Condicionante), para medir a resposta orgânica e suas interações com o ambiente. O aparato era um exemplo de sua habilidade de desenhar e projetar coisas desde a sua infância. A estrutura da caixa de Skinner era baseado em uma caixa ou câmara grande o bastante para acomodar o organismo (geralmente um pequeno animal, como roedores, pombos ou primatas) que seria objeto de estudo. Era geralmente a prova de som e de luz a fim de privar o objeto de estudo de qualquer influência externa. As caixas tinham pelo menos um aparato de operação (que na verdade consistia em um pedal, botão, alavanca, ou outro aparato) que era a forma de teste de resposta do indivíduo testado. Algumas caixas tinham mais de um aparato de resposta. Para os primatas o aparato constituía-se basicamente de uma alavanca, quando esta era puxada, um circuito elétrico era fechado e gerava o registro em um computador. Para os pombos, era colocado um botão que somente gerava o registro no computador após uma bicada forte, evitando assim registros acidentais de comportamento. O outro requisito de uma caixa de Skinner era a entrega de uma recompensa primária ou estímulo como comida ou água. Com essa simples configuração, um aparato de operação e um alimentador, era possível investigar diversos fenômenos psicológicos. As caixas de Skinner modernas possuem diversos aparatos de acionamento a fim de investigar diversas reações psicológicas diferentes em um mesmo ambiente. Em Lost No episódio nós podemos ver que Sawyer está em uma jaula que reproduz essencialmente uma 'Caixa de Skinner', quando prendem ele em uma jaula com um dispositivo que, se não acionado corretamente, dava choques e, caso acionado corretamente, entregava comida. A principal referência a Skinner foi o Vídeo de Orientação da Estação Cisne e nos foi repassada pelo Dr. Marvin Candle: Outra forte evidência da utilização de conceitos criados por B. F. Skinner são as escotilhas espalhadas pela ilha: * 'O Cisne' - Obviamente uma clássica Caixa de Skinner, o comportamento a ser analisado é a digitação de números em um computador, a fim de salvar o mundo, sem a consciência do porque aquilo deve ser feito. A convicção das pessoas sobre esse efeito de salvar o mundo é tão grande que Kelvin Inman, que era membro da DHARMA, convence Desmond Hume a continuar apertando o botão mesmo sem este saber para que. Da mesma forma, Desmond convence os sobreviventes da parte da frente do avião a continuar apertando o botão, mesmo sem estes terem pertencido a DHARMA. O isolamento da Caixa ou da Escotilha é conseguido por uma conjunção de fatores: ** Inscrição da palavra quarentena na parte de dentro da escotilha, o que obviamente alertaria as pessoas de que lá fora o ambiente é hostil à vida humana. ** Divulgação de incidentes que mataram pessoas, como uma suposta doença, que mataria todos que saíssem da escotilha sem a devida proteção. ** Presença de roupas de proteção química dentro da escotilha. ** Presença de todos os recursos que permitam a sobrevivência dentro do ambiente controlado * 'A Pérola' - Estação de observação que tinha como função o monitoramento do comportamento dos "habitantes" da estação O Cisne. Composta de diversos monitores, que serviam como forma de registro do comportamento. Uma curiosidade desta estação é que os registros eram colocados em um tubo transportador pneumático, parecido com o visto na adaptação cinematográfica do livro de Gerge Orwell - 1984. Porém, esse tubo transportava os registros para um local ermo da ilha e como foi visto, ninguém retirava estes registros. Tendo em vista que nas outras estações também existiam monitores que monitoravam esta estação, ela mesma pode ser uma caixa de Skinner, cujo comportamento estudado é exatamente o estudo de outro comportamento, ou seja, é uma caixa de Skinner dentro de uma outra caixa de Skinner, o que nos remete as típicas bonecas Russas. E isso nos remete ao episódio , onde Paulo e Nikki escondem os diamantes em uma dessas bonecas. Rumores de Experiências em Humanos Uma das mais repetidas lendas urbanas sobre Skinner, mas que foi completamente desmentida, alega que ele entrou no campo de experimentos em humanos, criando sua filha Deborah em uma Caixa de Skinner, o que levou ela a desenvolver problemas mentais e aversão a seu próprio pai. Isso a teria levado ao suicídio em uma pista de boliche em Montana. Em 2004, um psicólogo chamado Lauren Slater, publicou um livro denominado "Opening Skinner's Box" (Abrindo a Caixa de Skinner) onde ele mencionava que Deborah Skinner (agora Deborah Skinner Buzan) processou seu pai por abuso infantil mas perdeu a causa, tendo isso a levado ao suicídio. Qual não foi a surpresa do autor quando a própria Deborah o desmentiu vindo a público, denunciando a farsa e dizendo que tudo o que diziam eram rumores. (você pode ler a história aqui:"I was not a lab rat"). Deborah escreve: "existe uma história que diz que depois que meu pai me deixou sair da caixa eu me tornei psicótica. Bom, eu não me tornei. Que eu o processei, também é mentira. E ao contrário do livro, eu não me matei em uma pista de boliche, aliás, eu nunca estive em Montana em toda minha vida." Curiosidades * Coincidentemente, Josh Holloway fez o papel principal em no filme de horror Skinner Box. Referencias # Skinner, B. F. 1948 Walden Two # Twin Oaks: A Walden Two Experiment Kinkade, Kat William Morrow & Co (February 1974) ISBN 0-688-05020-4 Veja Também * Psicologia * Filosofia * Sociedades utópicas Links externos * Skinner